


Not Quite Yet

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Bingo, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: Harry and Severus are going out for the evening, but they still have some time to themselves.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119
Collections: Harry Potter Bingo





	Not Quite Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Scratching square for Harry Potter Bingo.

“Do you think this makes me look fat?”

Severus, who had learned his lesson in the first year of their marriage when he had remarked the evening of a Ministry function that required their attendance that the particular shade of light blue Harry had donned was perhaps better suited to someone of Malfoy’s complexion, gave a perfunctory glance at Harry before returning his attention to the Potions Monthly journal Hedwig had delivered that morning during breakfast. “Of course not, love.” A pause and another glance up, “Besides, you’re barely showing even out of your clothes.” The Potions Master continued on before the comment he could see coming about if that was an invitation left Harry’s lips. “With them on, you appear to still have the body of a Seeker.”

This caused a sigh of longing from Harry. “I miss Quidditch. I haven’t even been on a broom for months.”

“It’s been two months since you’ve flown.”

“Two and a half,” Harry corrected.

“And you will be back in the air in six months. However, although I know you are going to have our son flying on a training broom at an age I will consider far too young, you must concede five months before he’s been born is considerably too early, even by your standards.”

“I suppose you’re right. So, are you ready to leave?”

Casting a quick _Tempus_ , Severus replied, “Not quite yet. We still have time. Come over here.” He laid his book aside and held out his hand to Harry. When Harry moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt, his husband stopped him with a gentle, “I am afraid we don’t have time for that, as much I as I would love to.” Before Harry could retreat, Severus said, “Why don’t you come lay down with me and I’ll massage your head?”

Harry crossed the few feet to the couch and stretched out, putting his head in his husband’s lap. Severus lowered his hands to Harry’s head, brushing a few errant strands of hair off his forehead before beginning the massage. He started by rubbing the Gryffindor’s temples then slid his hand back to card his long fingers through Harry’s unruly hair. After several tranquil minutes, he used his fingernails to scratch Harry’s scalp and it didn’t take long until the other man gave an appreciative moan and relaxed even further. 

“We don’t need to go tonight, we should just stay right here.”

Without ceasing his ministrations, the Slytherin replied, “I’m certainly not going to be the one to explain our absence to Molly. Is that a duty you are willing to undertake?”

Harry hesitated and Severus added, “But for you, I _am_ prepared to arrive late.”

“Leave in an hour?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Fine. Five more minutes and then I guess I’ll go change so we can leave.”

Severus, who knew Harry usually didn't give much thought to what he wore, was of the opinion that Harry looked handsome as ever and told him so, adding, “Besides, I am not done with you yet. If I am to share you with a throng of people this evening, I want to be with you during the time we have left to ourselves.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, a skill he picked up from Severus. “You’re exaggerating. I'll be right next to you for most of the night. For the rest of the time, which means twenty to thirty minutes max, I’ll be easy to spot.”

“Ronald certainly will be the tallest one there so he won’t be difficult to find.

Elbowing his husband lightly, Harry complained, “Be nice. And you're slacking on my massage.”

“My sincerest apologies, Chosen One. However can I make it up to you?”

“You can do my back, too.”

“Unfortunately, we have insufficient time for that now, but when we come back home, I'll scratch that spot on your back you can never reach if you need me to and I’ll give you a back massage _and_ a foot rub.”

“Deal.”


End file.
